Las ideas de Sasuke
by K-RO
Summary: SasuNaru; Sasuke tiene ideas en la cabeza


**Pairing: **Sasu-Naru… creo.

**Category: **Sounen-Ai, AU (también creo), Romance, un poco de OoC

**Raiting: **K

_**Disclaimer: **__Fic basado en el cuento infantil __**Rosalinde tiene ideas en la cabeza **__que leí cuando tenía ocho años y aun lo disfruto (K-RO de pronto se siente vieja… tan vieja)_

_**Rosalinde tiene ideas en la cabeza**__ fue escrito por __**Christine Nöstlinger.**_

_**Naruto**__ es propiedad de __**Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

**Las ideas de Sasuke**

**One-Shot**

**By K-RO**

Sasuke tiene un agujero en la camisa.

Sasuke tiene banditas en la cara, alrededor de la boca.

Sasuke tiene la tarea a medio terminar.

Sasuke tiene ideas en la cabeza.

Su madre observa el agujero en su camisa.

Su padre observa las banditas en su cara.

Iruka-Sensei observa su tarea.

Nadie se fija en las ideas en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Sin embargo; su _Nii-San_ asegura que conoce las ideas que Sasuke tiene en la cabeza.

– Cuando estas sentado y mueves las manos hacia delante y detrás – Le asegura – Estas imaginando como lanzar un dos _Shuriken_ al mismo tiempo y que tomen distinta dirección; cuando soplas con fuerza, tratas de sentir el calor del fuego del _Katon_ que te ha enseñado nuestro padre; cuando te miras los pies y no dices nada, estas pensando en que has entrado con los pies llenos de lodo y no has limpiado tu desorden.

Cuando me miras fijamente y haces un puchero – Itachi sonríe tristemente – Estas pensando en que quieres superarme, pero ni siquiera te acercas a la fuerza que necesitas para hacerlo.

Sasuke detesta que su hermano pueda leerlo con tanta facilidad; que lo llame con la mano y le golpee la frente con dos dedos, burlándose de él.

Itachi dice que ha estado observando a Sasuke durante todos sus seis años y lo conoce bien. Itachi conoce la cabeza de Sasuke tan bien como la suya propia.

La sola idea trae escalofríos a la espalda de Sasuke.

Sasuke se ha pasado toda la tarde después del colegio mirándose en el espejo; observando con ojo crítico sus expresiones, analizándolas; se queda sentado pensando y mirando. Luego sale en busca de su hermano mayor.

– _Nii-San_ ¿Qué ideas tengo yo en la cabeza ahora? Dímelo.

Itachi alza el rostro del pergamino que ha estado estudiando, observando a su _Otōto_ como se mira a un bicho extraño. Pero se da cuenta de que el pequeño Sasuke habla en serio, así que él se torna serio también y se acerca a su rostro para poder verlo claramente.

– Frunces el ceño molesto y tienes los parpados caídos; te tiemblan las manos y por eso las tienes detrás de tu espalda y tratas de no mirarme. Estas molesto conmigo; la próxima semana es tu cumpleaños y yo no estaré aquí porque tengo una misión, también porque no te compré ese set nuevo de _Kunais_ y _Shurikens_ que tanto me rogaste.

Sasuke sonríe satisfecho, con esa expresión presuntuosa que le ha aprendido a su padre y a su hermano, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de verse más alto.

– No es cierto. He estado pensando que en la mesa del despacho de papá está la papelería para aplazar la misión que tienes; y que has traído una caja grande de la tienda de armas y la has escondido en el estante más alto de tu armario; y que tú podrás enseñarme como arrojar el _Fuuma Shuriken._

Itachi sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro; desde que Itachi se ha convertido en _Chuunin_ hace mucho que no pasaba algo de tiempo con Sasuke, así que esta de humor para seguirle el juego.

– ¿Ah, sí? Así que ahora puedes engañarme, ¿Eh, _Otōto_?

Sasuke infla el pecho, orgulloso. Ahora _Nii-San_ no volverá a reírse de él.

– Así que – Itachi continua – ¿Puedes pensar que Tama-Chan ha muerto atropellado y reírte?

Tama-Chan es su gato negro con manchas blancas; desde el cuarto de su hermano le escucha maullar mientras persigue incansablemente a su madre.

Sasuke infla los mofletes, en un gesto infantil nada propio de él.

– No puedo pensar que Tama-Chan ha muerto, _Nii-San_. Eres cruel.

Oh, cuánta razón lleva el pequeño en sus palabras.

– Bien, ¿Puedes pensar que hay_ Dango_ para la cena y reír?

Sasuke odia el _Dango_, pero a su Aniki le gusta mucho; las noches que hay _Dango_ para cenar, su madre le prepara un sándwich.

Así que compone una sonrisa y piensa en aquel asquerosamente dulce _Dango._

Itachi sonríe satisfecho.

– ¿Puedes pensar que mañana, Iruka-Sensei les preparo un examen de _Taijutsu _para el que no estás preparado y reír?

El examen de _Taijutsu _es la semana siguiente, así que se ríe nuevamente.

– Mhh, me lo pones difícil, Sasuke ¿Puedes pensar que Sai vendrá de visita y reír?

Sai es su primo, Sasuke lo detesta; pero Gaara le ha golpeado esta mañana. Así que Sai no podrá salir de su casa por un tiempo.

Sasuke ahora ríe perversamente.

Itachi suspira.

– Vaya, vaya. No creí que esto fuera posible.

Itachi se rasca la cabeza, aburrido y mira fijamente los ojos negros de su hermanito.

– Te has vuelto una persona completamente distinta.

Mamá grita desde las escaleras, la cena está servida –Afortunadamente, no es _Dango_– Itachi se levanta del suelo y se dirige hacia la puerta; antes de abrirla, se vuelve hacia su hermanito y le pregunta.

– ¿Puedes pensar que has besado a Naruto-Kun y reír?

Naruto es un niño rubio, bajito, delgado y de enormes ojos azules; es el hijo del Hokage y su mejor amigo.

También es la persona que le gusta a Sasuke.

Sasuke enrojece violentamente.

Ahora Itachi ríe de manera perversa y sale del cuarto.

– ¡Nii-San!

La vida es tan dulce si eres Uchiha Itachi.

—

Sasuke también tiene ideas oscuras. Pensamientos que no puede decir a nadie, porque es peligroso.

Su hermano es la mayor causa de esos pensamientos oscuros y de destrucción.

Ese maldito pergamino.

Hokage-Sama era un hombre muy ocupado. Como dirigente de la aldea había mucho trabajo por hacer; sin embargo, también era padre. Pero siendo viudo se veía en la necesidad de dejar continuamente al pequeño Naruto al cuidado de otras personas.

Naruto entendía los motivos, pero también frecuentemente se sentía abandonado por su padre.

Esa tarde, Sasuke recibió la noticia de que Itachi se había ofrecido –Oportunamente– a cuidar del pequeño rubio, mientras Minato-Sama se encontraba en una junta con su padre y Hyūga Hiashi - Sama.

Poco después, el siempre alegre y _Genki_ rubio aparece en su puerta, al tiempo que su _Nii-San_ recuerda que tenía que llevar con urgencia su reporte de misión. El es ahora un _Jounnin_, y no entregar su reporte de misión es una falta grave. Itachi no quiere ser como Obito-Aniki, que nunca entrega a tiempo sus reportes y es regañado por Kakashi-San.

Así que deja a los niños solos en la recamara de Sasuke, susurrándole al pequeño que su madre aún tardará un rato y que ese es un buen momento para llevar a cabo lo que Sasuke había estado ideando desde hace tiempo.

Antes de que Sasuke registrara exactamente a qué se refería su hermano mayor –Y cuando lo recuerda vuelve a sonrojarse hasta las orejas– Itachi se ha ido.

Sasuke se vuelve de pronto muy consciente de la presencia de Naruto, así que trata de no acercarse mucho a él; cosa poco probable, puesto que a su amigo le da de pronto por colgarse de su espalda, feliz de estar de visita en la casa de su mejor amigo. Sacando un rojo aun más profundo de la cara de Sasuke.

Cuando el rubio propone jugar a las escondidas, aún a pesar de que ya tienen ocho años y ya no son niños pequeños para hacer esas tonterías, Sasuke acepta de inmediato; ofreciéndose a buscar primero, así puede dejar a Naruto "perdido" por un buen rato.

Sasuke cuenta hasta cien y comienza a buscar a Naruto con poco entusiasmo, sabe que el rubio no es bueno escondiéndose, así que procura no poner mucha atención a su búsqueda.

Llegando al cuarto de su hermano; empuja la puerta suavemente y se asegura que la presencia de Naruto no esté cerca, adentrándose.

Al llegar a la cama, se sienta un momento para hacer tiempo, se recuesta sobre el mullido colchón y mira el techo a la mar de interesado.

Algo duro presiona su espalda, levantándose un poco y estirando la mano, encuentra un pergamino sellado y de color rojo que se le hace muy familiar.

¿Qué no era es el reporte que _Nii-San_ debía entregar y por el que había salido con tanta prisa?

Un mal presentimiento comienza a formarse en la cabeza de Sasuke.

Por la noche; después de que Namikaze-Sama fuera a recoger a Naruto; Sasuke le pregunta a su madre

–Mamá, ¿Es verdad que cuando se miente se le pone a uno toda la cara roja?

Su mamá se quedó pensativa y contestó:

–Yo creo que uno se pone colorado al mentir cuando no está acostumbrado a las mentiras, cuando se es principiante. A los mentirosos auténticos, experimentados y taimados, se les queda la cara completamente blanca cuando mienten.

Cuando su hermano regresa a casa; después de decir _Okaeri_; Sasuke pregunta.

– _Nii-San_ ¿Has entregado tu reporte?

Itachi se quita las sandalias en la entrada y contesta monótonamente.

– Por supuesto. ¿Por qué si no he salido?

Sasuke miró a su hermano. La cara de su hermano no estaba colorada. Pero tampoco estaba blanca. La cara de Itachi estaba exactamente igual que siempre.

_Nii-San…_

Sasuke se vengaría algún día, seguro.

—

A veces, estando en la academia; se abre paso en la cabeza de Sasuke una idea singular y extraña. Que no tiene nada que ver con _Taijutsu _o_ Ninjutsu_.

La idea es esta.

Me levanto, digo "adiós" agarro mi cartera y me largo.

Sin ninguna explicación.

Sin disculpas.

Sin más.

Simplemente, por las buenas.

A veces, durante ese aburrido sopor que le entra durante la clase de historia _Shinobi _la idea se abre paso sobre la de quedarse ahí, ser el mejor estudiante de la academia, superar a su hermano y vengarse. La idea se hace tan grande y poderosa que incluso en una ocasión se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

– Sasuke-Kun, ¿Qué haces?

La cara de Iruka-Sensei –Que no presagiaba nada bueno– le miraba impertérrita desde el pizarrón.

Pensando rápidamente, Sasuke improvisó.

– Necesito ir al baño.

La aterrorizante cara de Iruka-Sensei se ablando y asintió.

– La próxima vez, pide permiso primero, Sasuke-Kun.

Sasuke asiente a su vez y se va.

En realidad, lo que menos desea es ir al baño, pero de todas formas se dirigió hacia allá. Lavándose la cara, se reprendió a sí mismo por su falta de fuerza de voluntad. La escuela es una tortura para todos por igual, pero no por eso se levantan para largarse en mitad de la clase de historia.

Sasuke se sienta en el suelo, imaginando con precisión como se marcharía del colegio sin más.

No podía ir a casa; con Mamá y Tama-Chan; su madre estaría cortando las verduras para el _Sukiyaki _que iba a preparar hoy. A su mamá se le caería el cuchillo de la impresión si Sasuke llegaba y decía sin más.

–Me he largado del colegio, porque me aburría en clase de historia.

Su madre gritaría, preguntaría y le haría reproches y llamaría a papá; que llegaría cuando su madre se hubiera cansado de gritarle, solo para que su padre continuara donde mamá se quedo, con más preguntas y reproches.

Entonces llegaría Itachi y diría

– Tonto hermano pequeño.

Y le golpearía la frente con dos dedos.

Podría ir a ver escaparates.

Pero Sasuke ya había visto los escaparates de la juguetería y la tienda de armas; sabía que la máscara _ANBU_ costaba treinta y cinco _Ryô_ y el nuevo paquete de _Kunais _y_ Shurikens_ costaba setenta y cinco.

Podría ir al muelle; a Sasuke le gusta meter los pies en el agua.

Pero a Sasuke le gustaba aún más sentarse en el muelle junto a Naruto; ambos metiendo los pies en el agua.

Ir al muelle no era lo mismo sin Naruto.

Frustrado, Sasuke se dirigió de nuevo al salón de clases.

Iruka-Sensei estaba en ese momento preguntando cuantas guerras ninjas se habían llevado a cabo.

– Tres – Respondió Sasuke, entrando en el recinto.

– Exacto. Bien hecho, Sasuke-Kun.

Los chillidos emocionados de Sakura e Ino le dejaron sordo por un momento y deseando no haber dicho una sola palabra.

Cuando tomo asiento, su mirada oscura se cruzo con los ojos azules, grandes y bonitos de Naruto.

Y Naruto le sonrió brillantemente.

Sasuke no devolvió el gesto, pero se sintió menos aburrido y más emocionado de estar en la escuela.

Le quedaba un año para graduarse como _Gennin_, podía soportarlo un poco más.

Incluso la escuela era un buen lugar, solo si Naruto se encontraba ahí.

—

En ocasiones, Sasuke pensaba palabras que no quería decir en realidad, palabras que lastimaban a las personas que quería.

Ese día, Naruto y el habían estado hablando sobre sus sueños en un futuro.

Sasuke no tenía del todo claro que era lo que quería hacer –Exceptuando el hecho de que quería vengarse de su _Aniki _por humillarlo constantemente–. Tal vez se uniría a la policía militar como su padre, o seria un _ANBU_ como Itachi.

Naruto en cambio, tenía muy claro a donde quería llegar.

– Voy a ser Hokage ttebayo; ¡El mejor Hokage de todos!

Sasuke sonríe por los sueños de su persona más querida, sabe que sea lo que sea que Naruto desee, lo conseguirá.

Pero es su siguiente afirmación lo que lo pone furioso.

– ¡Y tal vez me case con una linda chica, como Sakura-Chan!

No midiendo las consecuencias de lo que está diciendo, Sasuke ladra.

– mph, un débil Usuratonkachicomo tú no podría llegar a ser Hokage.

– ¿Qué has dicho, Sasuke-Teme?

Sasuke se levanta de donde está sentado, yéndose colérico.

– Ríndete, Naruto. No vales lo suficiente para ser Hokage.

Lo que menos soporta Naruto es que se burlen de su sueño, él quiere ser el más grande Hokage para proteger a sus personas importantes. Que Sasuke crea que no puede llegar a cumplir su sueño lo lastima profundamente.

Así que lanza el primer golpe.

Sasuke sabe que lo merece; por hablar de esa forma de algo tan importante para el rubio como lo es su sueño; pero aun así, su sangre sigue hirviendo por la mención de Sakura en la conversación.

Sakura, su compañera de equipo; esta encaprichada con él desde que puede recordar; pero lo que realmente le molesta de la chica de pelo rosa, es que Naruto a su vez esta encaprichado con ella desde el jardín de infancia.

Así que devuelve el golpe.

Solo se oye el crujir de huesos y los jadeos cansados de ambos niños, pero Sasuke no está conforme con eso. El desea herir a Naruto. Tanto como Naruto lo ha herido a él.

– ¿Quien ha sido el mejor estudiante de la academia? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Quién es quien tiene a todas las chicas locas por él? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Quien termina todas las misiones? ¿Tú o yo? ¿Quién es llamado prodigio? ¿Tú o yo?

Sasuke se detiene un momento para terminar diciendo.

– ¿Quién es más capaz para ser el próximo Hokage? ¿Tú o yo?

Naruto llora.

Sasuke no había visto llorar a Naruto, desde que unos niños crueles le dijeron que no podía entrar al festival del día de las madres, porque era huérfano.

Sasuke, junto con Sai y Gaara habían disfrutado tanto golpeándolos hasta el cansancio.

Naruto se marchó ofendido, con la cara llena de moretones y lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

—

La mañana siguiente, las cosas no habían comenzado bien para Sasuke.

Ojeroso y cansado; no había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, recordando angustiado la cara llena de dolor de su pequeño amigo.

Tropezó con Tama-Chan, dándose de bruces contra el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza con la mesa donde mamá tenía su tan preciado florero.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose atrajo a su madre, que lejos de revisar su magullada cabeza; le echo una regañina por romper su hermoso jarrón, mientras recogía los trozos de vidrio.

Sasuke procuró no decir nada mientras mamá seguía refunfuñando; despacio y en silencio, se dirigió hacia el baño.

Estaba seguro que la mala leche de su madre no tenía nada que ver con el jarrón, sino con que se hubiera peleado con Naruto. Aunque cualquier cosa que dijera su mamá no lo haría sentirse peor de lo que ya lo hacía.

Sabía lo que seguía; toda su familia le recriminaría desdeñosamente; actuarían como si Sasuke no existiera, siguiendo sus actividades sin hablarle o verle siquiera.

Entró en la cocina, donde su padre y su hermano ya estaban desayunando. Ninguno de los dos se volvió a decir un "buenos días" ni nada parecido.

Normalmente su madre preguntaría.

– ¿Qué quieres desayunar, Sasuke-Chan?

Itachi, aún a pesar de torturarlo la mayor parte del tiempo, le golpearía la frente y cuestionaría.

– ¿Cómo te va con Kakashi-San, _Otōto_?

Y cuando se marchara; su papá, detrás del periódico mencionaría

– Esfuérzate en tu misión, hijo.

Pero nadie mencionó el desayuno, ni la misión, ni a Kakashi-Sensei; nadie le miró cuando ingreso en la cocina, y nadie lo miró cuando se retiro de ella.

Tomo su cartera y se largó al puente donde habían quedado de reunirse; tal vez pudiera intentar hacer las paces con Naruto. Se le ha hecho tan tarde, que ya deben de haberse marchado.

Trato de pensar alguna idea, pero su cabeza solo estaba llena de molestia.

Molestia con su familia; que en lugar de decirle alguna palabra de apoyo, lo dejaban a su suerte.

Molestia con Sakura; por ser la dueña de los sentimientos del rubio que él tanto amaba.

Molesto con Naruto; por ser tan idiota de no ver lo mucho que Sasuke le amaba y que estaba dispuesto a dar todo por él.

Molesto consigo mismo por ser un cobarde sin remedio.

Las ideas fúnebres comenzaron a invadirlo.

"Si me marchara ahora mismo" pensó "Si me fuera con Orochimaru, no tendría tantos problemas"

Después de todo ¿Quién necesita de Uchiha Sasuke?

Cuando llega a al puente, Kakashi y Sakura se han ido ya.

Menos un rubio hiperactivo que lo espera impaciente.

– ¡Sasuke! – Grita, suspirando aliviado – Pensé que estabas enfermo. ¿O es que estás enfermo de verdad? Tienes muy mal aspecto

Naruto coge una mano de Sasuke. Tiene la mano fría.

–Menos mal que no tienes fiebre –Su semblante se ensombrece de pronto. – ¿O es acaso que no deseabas verme?

Entonces Sasuke envuelve a Naruto en un abrazo

Sasuke ya no quiere pensar en irse con Orochimaru; porque entonces Naruto estaría triste y furioso y herido; Naruto lo perseguiría y diría

– Te traeré de vuelta, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y las piernas.

Y si no lograba traerlo de vuelta; Naruto-cabezota entrenaría por todo el tempo que fuera necesario para hacerse más fuerte, dejando de lado su sueño de llegar a ser Hokage.

Sasuke no podía hacerle eso a Naruto; él no desea que su rubio estuviera triste; él quiere que Naruto sonría todo el tiempo y que se convierta en el próximo dirigente de la villa.

Naruto devuelve el abrazo con fuerza y murmura.

–Está bien si piensas que no puedo llegar a ser Hokage ttebayo. Ya me encargare yo de darte una lección, arrogante Uchiha – Naruto sonríe de nuevo, aquella sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Sasuke lata un poquito más rápido.

Sasuke sonríe a su vez y responde.

– Discúlpame. No quise decir eso, tú vas a ser el mejor Hokage de todos ¿_Ne_?

– ¡Si, Dattebayo!

Ambos corren hacia la misión, ya llegan escandalosamente tarde.

– _Ne_, Sasuke.

– ¿Qué quieres, Usuratonkachi?

– Gracias.

– ¿Por qué?– Sasuke pregunta, sorprendido.

De pronto, Naruto detiene su carrera y tiene la delicadeza de sonrojarse, aun así no aparta sus ojos azules de la mirada de ébano de su amigo.

– El que tú me digas que puedo cumplir mi sueño, el que tú me reconozcas… significa mucho para mí… porque tú eres mi persona más preciada, Sasuke.

El corazón de Sasuke se acelera y sus mejillas toman una tenue sombra carmesí.

Control, Sasuke.

– Y por eso – El rubio continua – Cuando me convierta en Hokage, quiero que estés conmigo… a mi lado.

Y el control de Sasuke se fue al diablo.

Sasuke toma el rostro de Naruto; el es más alto que el rubio, así que debe inclinarse unos centímetros.

Y lo besa en los labios.

– Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, Naruto. Es una promesa.

Naruto sabe que lo que Sasuke ha hecho, es algo que solamente hacen los amantes; pero la sensación de besar a Sasuke le ha parecido muy agradable. Se pregunta por qué la idea de besar a Sakura-Chan no le parece tan grata.

Asi que deja de pensar y se para de puntillas para alcanzar el cuello de Sasuke y volver a besarlo.

– Es una promesa, entonces.

Naruto se separa, sonriendo alegremente; su nuevo descubrimiento es que Sasuke le gusta; y le gusta muchísimo.

– ¡_Yosh_! Andando, Sasuke – Naruto toma su mano y vuelve a tomar camino hacia donde se encuentran Sakura-Chan y Kakashi-Sensei.

Sasuke lo sigue, tratando que su amigo no vea su cara abochornada.

Sasuke es la persona más preciada para Naruto. Así como Naruto es la persona más apreciada para Sasuke.

Sasuke comienza a tener ideas sobre algo más que solo besar al rubio.

**Owari**

* * *

_**Las divagaciones de K-RO**_

_Tengo que dejar de ver yaoi en los cuentos para niños, algún día traumare a alguien, fijo._

_Pero esto es culpa de **Celen-San** y **Zhena-San**, como me he pasado por su **LJ** (aunque tengo que admitirlo, no le entiendo mucho al LJ) y visto la convocatoria del Maraton de fics, recordé mi tan amado cuento y una cosa llevo a la otra y lo siguiente que supe es que eran las cuatro de la mañana y aún seguía escribiendo. Luego fue todo un Show intentar colgarlo, es la ultima vez que intento subir un fic desde la laptop de mi hermano (el hecho de que el sea un anti-yaoi declarado debio de haber influido) al final tuve que venir a colgarlo de mi compu. _

_Este fic no lo hice con miras a participar (aunque me pregunto su cumple los requisitos) solamente me robé un poco la idea (y de nuevo… las ideas originales no se me dan)_

_Antes de que las amantes del Lemon lo digan. Este fic __**no **__tiene continuación. Lo siento amados lectores, llenen los espacios e imagínense que es lo que sigue. Este es solo un Shounen-Ai e incluso originalmente ni siquiera había beso, pero pensé que eso era demasiado cruel. Creo que el final ha salido medio raro, pienso que le hizo falt algo ¿Qué opinan vosotros? _

_Les diré que me ha encantado hacer este fic (K-RO se felicita a si misma), Sasuke-Chan es tan mono e itachi-Sama es tan… Itachi-Sama (K-RO babea con el mayor de los hermanos) si supiera dibujar lo haría Doujinshi, pero mis habilidades artísticas no dan para tanto._

_Pero estoy divagando._

_Ojálalo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias por leer. La crítica constructiva es muy apreciada._

**K-RO**

**"Algún día el Yaoi dominará al mundo... o lo haré yo. Lo que suceda primero"**


End file.
